warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Thunderclan's Journey
This is a book by Brightleaf Russetpaw is a apprentice of Thunderclan, and when Starclan sends him a prophecy, he has to find out the truth. Until it happened. What starclan tried to tell him became true; After a devistating earthquake, thunderclan must leave the forest forever. Thunderclan: Leader: Mistystar - Gray she-cat with green eyes Deputy: Hailfall - White tom with icy blue eyes Medcat: Nimbleflight - cream brown tom with green eyes (App: Echopaw) ---- Warriors---- Mousepelt - gray tom with green eyes (App: Icepaw) Ashstripe - dark, ashy gray tom with blue eyes (App: Russetpaw) Morningstep - cream she-cat with green eyes (App: Nutpaw) Fireclaw - ginger tom with blue eyes- Littlefang - small brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes- (App: Frostpawpaw) Volewhisker - brown tabby tom with green eyes- ---- Apprentices---- Russetpaw - blue tom with dark blue eyes- Icepaw - white tom with blue eyes- Nutpaw - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes- Echopaw - white she-cat with misty grey eyes- Frostpaw - white she-cat with light blue eyes- ---- Queens and kits---- Dovefeather - light gray she-cat with green eyes (Kits: Jaykit - gray tabby tom with blue eyes- Blueheart -blue she-cat with blue eyes- kits: Russetpaw, Mistykit - blue she-cat with blue eyes- Pebblekit - stone gray she-cat with blue eyes- Prologue - Dream ''Russetpaw sank low in the wet reeds, his hair spiked. ''Why would a dream bring him on Riverclan territory? He wondered. He crept out of a bush, and past a couple trees revealed Sunning stones. He purred; he knew where he was! Russetpelt padded twords the Sunningrocks, and leapt onto the warm stones. "''Russetpaw." ''He heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned. A broad, starlit tom sat on the rocks behind him. Brown tabby fur bristling, green eyes gazing. "Tangledfur!" he cried. Tangledfur looked down on him, eyes softening. "Son." he mewed simply. Russetpaw purred, and as he raced over, he slipped and fell into the water below. Paws thrashing, he gasped for breathe when his head rose above water. His eyes widened. Tall, rigged walls rose high around him. ''I fell in the gorge! But...how? ''His legs kicked and her arms flailed, but he couldnt manage to keep himself above the water long. His lungs screaming for air, he grabbed onto the rock, and hauled himself on. He closed his eyes tight, shaking in relief. When he opened them, everything was pitch black. His eyes ajusted soon, and he saw he was somewhere like the gorge, but narrower, darker and there was no water crashing and turning under him. He peeked down. Darkness down there seemed to go on forever. Where was he? "Russetpaw!" He heard Frostpaw's and Nutpaw's voices. "Russetpaw! Are you okay? We swear we'll get you out of there!" He heard Frostpaw's cry. A strange feeling crept over him. ''What's going on? No. This is just a dream. Just a dream. '' He once again heard Tangledfur's deep, rumbling meow. "The end of the forest shall soon come. All will fall, and cats will rise for power." He meowed. Began to quiet, and he found it hard to hear. "''The forest will fall, and the clans will rely on the blue cat to save them all and lead them to a new place." ''His mew rumbled through Russetpaw's ears. And he heard shaking as everything started to fade around him. His father was next to him. "What does that mean!?" Cried Russetpaw. Tangledfur's eyes softened. "Have courage, Russetpaw." he meowed. "And you will be great." and everything dissapeared into black. Chapter one: ''Russetpaw opened his ''eyes, blinking at the bright sunshine in his face. Besides him her could hear Nutpaw's gentle breathing, and as he stood, he was carefull not to bother him. He exited the den to see his mentor, Ashstripe, Fireclaw, Littlefang and her apprentice, Frostpaw about to exit. Ashstripe was in lead, and stopped when he saw Russetpaw. "Russetpaw, your up late! Come over and join the border patrol, and you can eat when we get back." meowed Ashstripe. Frostpaw giggled, and Littlefang hushed her, then glanced at him, her eyes lighted with amusement. He slowly started to come over. As Littlefang, look away, Frostpaw looked up at him. He quickly looked at Ashstripe. "Would you hurry up?" Ashstripe snapped, irritable. "Sorry." mumbled Russetpaw. "Hey, Russetpaw!" Frostpaw meowed, coming up beside him. "Hi, Frostpaw" he mewed. "I wonder whose going to the gathering, in a couple sunrises" Frostpaw wondered, her light blue eyes framed with curiosity. "Well, if we earn it, then we would get to go. Nutpaw and Icepaw are already going." meowed Russetpaw. "Hopefully we will, too." she glanced at him, grinning. "Then lets hope starclan helps you to impress that grumpy rat." she giggled. He glanced at Ashstripe, who was ahead and turned away. He looked back at Frostpaw. "Oh, I think I can. He's not as bad as you think, but maybe he got a thorn in his nest today." he replied. "Ashstripe has better ears then you think, ya know. And you better hurry and pay attention, or no gathering for the both of you." Fireclaw meowed, coming inbetween them. Russetpaw looked at him in surprise, then lowered his head. "Sorry, Fireclaw." he heard Frostpaw giggle beside him. "Stop!" ordered Ashstripe. Russetpaw blinked. "What is it?" Frostpaw asked. "Shadowclan patrol, they are trying to steal territory! Their mark is still fresh; lets catch up with them." Ashstripe meowed. Russetpaw sniffed the air. They werent at the border yet, and their was Shadowclan scent in their territory. Anger surged through Russetpaw as the raced after his mentor. Not far away, they could already see Shadowclan warriors. Two warriors and two apprentices. From the gatherings, he reconized the apprentices were Fogpaw and her brother, Darkpaw. The warriors, he could tell, were Longstep and Blackfang. Two vicous warriors with two friendly apprentices. The shadowclan warriors stopped, and they caught up to them. "Longstep." Ashstripe hissed. "Your markers are in our territory. Perhaps you should change them now, before a battle starts." Longstep narrowed his eyes. "Never. You thunderclan warriors have more territory than any other clan, we are starving. You should give some." Longstep replied. Ashstripe narrowed his eyes. "Starving? In ''New-leaf? ''" Ashstripe tilted his head. "Monsters and twolegs are driving through our territory, scaring all the prey away and shooting all the prey that stays. They shot Appledrop, too. She died."